Just One of the Guys Series: M Rated Scenes
by Elianna22
Summary: Deleted scenes from "Just One of the Guys" and "Repercussions" that felt too M-rated for a T-rated story. More romance, drama, and comic moments. Director's cut/gag reel.
1. After Party

**A/N: Welcome to the first installment of scenes from the **_**Just One of the Guys/Repercussions**_** series that felt too M-rated for a T-rated story. Nothing extreme here, just romance... : )**

**I kicked myself for not finding a place in **_**Just One of the Guys**_** for Zack's robot golf caddy, purchased in the early SLOD episode "Broke 'N' Yo-Yo" with Cody's stolen cash card. This deleted scene features the robot golf caddy.

* * *

**

**Just One of the Guys: Alternate Epilogue: After-Party/A New Day

* * *

**

"_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come"_

_Celine Dion, _"_A New Day Has Come" _

[-]

I wake up to strains of sunlight warming my face. Even from here on the floor, I can see the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise through the porthole. Zack's arms are still wrapped around me, and it takes me a few moments to disengage myself. I need to get back to Cabin 8-201 soon, although London has probably figured out where I am. I'm sure my new BFF has broken curfew a few times herself.

"Hey, baby," I say to Zack and kiss his lips lightly. He barely stirs. Since he's never been a morning person, I decide to let him sleep. Pulling on the purple Brooklyn Bridge t-shirt, I walk over to the porthole. The sun has already reached the horizon, sending golden streaks across the soft bluish black clouds. After countless sunsets on the _S.S. Tipton_, the sunrise is a refreshing sight. I haven't woken up this early since I lived in Kettlecorn and had to get up at dawn to clean out the chicken coop before school.

Something shiny on the floor catches my eye, half-hidden by Zack's skateboard. It turns out to be my Kettlecorn snowglobe, with a tornado inside that blows a bunch of cows over a truck. I must have forgotten to pack it on Monday night. Good old Kettlecorn ... as much as I actually do love my home town, and my family and friends, I am _so_ glad I won't be heading back there tomorrow on a Greyhound bus. I don't even want to think about what that would have been like. Happy thoughts are already crowding out any negative ones.

Last night really was special, a night I will never forget...

Zack and I were all over each other even before we got to our hallway on Deck 8, falling against the wall and then the door of Cabin 8-102 (totally breaking the rule about public displays of affection in the halls). As soon as the door was unlocked, we toppled straight onto the floor, legs and arms tangling together.

"God, Bailey, I want you so much, I want you right now," he said breathlessly, clawing at the complicated snaps on my (London's) dress. "Damn, how do you get this dress off?"

I would have helped him if I could have, but I was too busy kissing him fiercely and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Just keep trying, baby," I mumbled. "I think we've waited long enough." My hands ached, and my whole body was on fire. Every part of me wanted this, to be with him at last. I knew we wouldn't even make it to one of the beds. For once I didn't care about the mess on the floor. At least we remembered to shut the door (because this scene was _definitely_ not one that Cody or Woody should see). If Zack hadn't banned Woody from the burritos, Cody probably would have been knocking on the door at that very moment.

When we'd removed enough clothing to feel each other's bare skin, Zack rolled me against him and the look of urgency in his eyes startled me. I never imagined anyone could be so turned on by my body, or that I could feel the same way about someone. He kissed me again, the heat from his mouth making me even dizzier.

We were way past talking then, and he took out a condom from his wallet. Luckily I do know how to put a condom on, and then he was inside me. I struggled to keep kissing him, but it was hard to focus with our bodies trying to find a rhythm. All that really mattered was that we were finally together, erasing the hurt, confusion, and misunderstandings of the past few weeks.

Afterwards, lying under the checkered yellow quilt with my head on his chest, surrounded by comic books and video games, I listened to his heartbeat gradually return to normal and sensed the tension between us gone. "That was awesome," I murmured, my lips bruised. "You're awesome."

Zack tickled my shoulder blades, still playing with my fabulous red hair. I hadn't yet realized a bunch of strands had gotten caught in a wheel of the robot golf caddy, but even that couldn't spoil the night. "You're awesome, too," he said, my three new favourite words. I could hear the bliss in his voice. "Happy New Year, sweet thang."

Now I can't stop smiling. I put the snowglobe down on what used to be my pillow and watch as the sun ascends slowly, dappling the sea, turning the sky a brilliant orange. Standing by the porthole, in this cabin where so much of my life has taken place over these four months at Seven Seas High, I am thrilled that I have many more sunrises to look forward to on the _S.S. Tipton_. I guess the best laid plans do work out sometimes after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thus, Zailey's first time together was very special for both of them. But will their love last forever? Duhn, duhn, duhn... stay tuned to **_**Repercussions: Part 2**_** for the answer to that question. Reviews and feedback always welcome. Thanks, you guys! Xoxoxo – Ellie **


	2. After Party Revisited

**A/N: Sometimes scenes are written simply to explore how a character feels about a particular event or development. These scenes may never be included in the story in their original format, but may still be dissected and used elsewhere. My **_**Suite Life**_** story folder contains a couple of examples.

* * *

**

**Just One of the Guys & Repercussions: Part 2: After-Party Revisited

* * *

**

**This un-edited drabble, which I wrote while working on the ending of JOotG, explored Cody's feelings about giving up Bailey, specifically after the New Year's Eve party. Elements were incorporated into the recently posted Chapter 19 "Dude, That's Harsh" of **_**Repercussions: Part 2**_** in which Cody reflected on the long-term repercussions of this decision.**

In spite of the lingering way London kissed him, they've only just connected, making it totally impossible to fathom taking another step tonight, even though they've known each other for years; besides what if there's some chance Bailey is in London's cabin? You never know...

So Cody heads back to Cabin 8-101, congratulating himself on being a gentleman and hoping that Woody didn't find his way back to the burritos. Then he hears the sounds coming from Cabin 8-102 and knows that this time his brother and Bailey aren't watching _Cheerleader Pillowfights_. Suddenly he just wants to bang his head against the wall, cursing himself for being the eternal nice guy. What the hell had he been thinking on Monday night? He had to let Zack have the girl, had to let Zack get his own way for what was it now, an infinite number of times? Judging from the way she's moaning "Oh God, Zack" she has no second thoughts. He feels a combination of rage and jealousy—is this how he wants the new year to start, with him standing alone in the hallway listening to Zack and Bailey having sex? Does it get any sadder/more pathetic than this? No, it does not—but it's not going to get any worse, either. He turns on his heel decisively. Within five minutes, he's knocking on the door of Cabin 8-201. And when London opens the door a moment later, nobody has ever looked happier to see him.

* * *

**This drabble belonged to the original story line for R2 where Bailey had left Seven Seas High after junior year for an obvious, but secret reason (see Chapter 1 of _Repercussions Series: Alternate Chapters_). The scene would have taken place at the military base in Germany while Zack was packing to return to Boston for Cody and London's wedding.**

Zack studied a photograph from Seven Seas High, a high school on a Tipton luxury cruise ship that he'd attended with Cody and London for the first half of junior year. As usual, hers was the only face he really saw. He wondered if there was any chance she'd be at the wedding. They'd shared a cabin that semester and before long, a lot more. New Year's Eve particularly stood out in his memory. They had just gotten back together after an ugly break-up before Christmas and planned to celebrate the first night of 2010 by sleeping together for the first time. He'd had every intention of laying her down across their two beds and making sweet, passionate love to her. In actuality, they'd fallen on top of each other as soon as they got back to the cabin after the massive New Year's party and done it right there on the floor with a condom from his wallet. Her hair had even gotten tangled in his robot golf caddy. She'd had a way of surprising him, that sexy farm girl, and the heat of her response had amazed him every time. No girl before or since had made him feel so completely like he was her hero. Within a month it was all over. They'd both cried the day he left for Landon Military Academy, standing on the gangway on a sunny afternoon in San Diego, away from Cody and their other friends. Even today, almost seven years later, Zack could admit to himself that saying good-bye to Bailey Pickett was the worst moment of his life.

They'd drifted out of touch after just a couple of months, and Bailey hadn't returned to Seven Seas High for senior year. As far as he knew, Woody Fink still kept contact with her occasionally. Zack was no stranger to easy come, easy go, but there had been something special about Bailey, something he couldn't forget.

[Note to draft: Maybe he gets called away here by military colleagues and we get hideous foreshadowing]

* * *

**A/N: Of course the photograph was the same one Bailey studied when she pondered which twin could be the one for her in Chapter 16 "Who Could Be the One?" of JOotG after packing to return to Kettlecorn. Ultimately, the parallel seemed too cheesy to pursue. Elements of this scene were instead incorporated into Chapter 4 "I Can't Wait to See You Again" of R2 where Zack reminisced about his relationship with Bailey while hanging out with Hannah Montana after her USO concert.**

**Additional note: My original idea for the Zack-Hannah encounter was that they would simply agree to meet again in two weeks at London and Cody's wedding. To me, this felt appropriately bittersweet and poignant since it was never going to happen. The CP/BF lobbied hard for something more so that Zack would have a fun birthday before the helicopter crash in Chapter 5 "Too Easy?"**

**Reviews and feedback welcome. I love to know what you guys think of early ideas versus the published story. Thanks and Happy New Year wishes! Xoxoxo – Ellie**


	3. Alternate Cabin 2330 Scene

**A/N: Chapter 12 "You Forgot Your Pants" of **_**Just One of the Guys**_**, in which Mr. Moseby loses his pants, was one of the most popular chapters in that story. This experimental scene from the story folder for JOotG, entitled simply "Alternate Version for a Different Plot," explores the question "what if Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller had gone into a different cabin?"

* * *

**

**Just One of the Guys: Alternate Cabin 2-330 Scene

* * *

**

Finally Cabin 2-330 looms ahead. "Quick, check if anyone's coming!" I jam the keycard for Cabin 2-330 into the door slot while Cody's back is turned. The green light blinks like a beacon of salvation. "Great, this cabin is open!"

We spill inside, and I close the door. _Home free_. I feel like I've won a marathon. Or an obstacle course.

"Sorry about that," I wheeze, leaning into the door as I stuff the keycard in my purse. My chest is heaving and I can barely speak. "It's just that my mom is _really_ strict." My glasses have even fogged up. I wipe them on my skirt, trying to catch my breath.

"It's OK." Cody runs his hand through his hair. The messy look suits him. "That was fun." He smiles at me, having no idea of the crisis I've just averted.

My spiral curls are completely askew. As Grammy would say, I probably look like I've been pulled through a bush backwards. I straighten the halter top of my dress and take a few steps toward the middle of the cabin. I just want to collapse. That was _way_ too close.

Cody follows me. Now we're face to face in the empty, moonlit room. "Hi," he says shyly. His breath is warm on my cheek.

"Hi," I say, wincing from a sudden stab of nerves. _Will kissing Cody feel anything like kissing Zack?_

Then our lips touch and all my thoughts focus on Cody. At first his mouth feels tentative and inhibited, and mine probably does, too, but then the barriers fall and we breathe into each other, opening up. The rest of the night fades until there's just the two of us here in this isolated room.

Cody pulls away from me when we're on the bed, our legs tangled together, our clothing in disarray. "Holly, we can't do this," he says, breathing hard. I can see his conscience clear in his eyes, even though it's dark in here. "We only just met, we don't even know each other. This is way too fast."

I give in to the vulnerability of the moment and the truth spills out. "Cody, baby, it's OK, we already know each other. It's me, Bailey. I'm a girl, I applied here as a boy because all the girls' spots were taken. I copied your answers on the dating questionnaire so that we could go out, I was just scared I'd get found out as a girl and sent back to Kettlecorn." My thudding heartbeat almost drowns out these last few words.

Cody sits up, obviously needing to digest this bombshell. "Bailey?" he questions me. "Are you serious? You're really Bailey?"

"Yes, it's me," I say, reaching for his hands. "Please don't be mad, Cody, because I like you so, so much. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't."

"Does Zack know you're a girl?" he asks then, and I hear myself answer, "No, of course not. That's why I hung up that curtain in our cabin. Cody, you're the only one who knows who I really am." I will honesty not to show all over my face. "Baby, you're the only one."

Another puzzled look passes over Cody's face, but then he seems to snap out of it, or snap back into it, actually. He leans in to kiss me again, and his warm lips convince me I've done the right thing, that what we're about to do is the right thing. Looping my arms around his neck, I draw him closer so he can untie the halter top of my dress. Then I unbutton his dress shirt, and the sudden bareness of our skin feels amazing. I can feel him hard beneath me.

"Wait a sec, Holly, uh Bailey," he says and digs for his wallet on the floor. He pulls out a condom, and I know we're really going to do this, here in my secret cabin on Deck 2. It's not my first time, and I can tell it's not Cody's either. But course if it were, he would say so, because that's just the kind of guy he is, just the kind of guy I want to be with.

When we met outside the elevators on the Fiesta Deck tonight, I had no idea we'd end up naked in this bed, but here we are, and every part of me wants this, and so that is what happens. There's no awkwardness between us at all, just tenderness and sweet urgency. At first he holds me tightly, our fingers twining in each other's hair, his switching to stroke my back. It's like we've been lovers for a long time, which maybe, in a way, we have been. I'm losing myself in the gentleness of being with one another, when he half-whispers/half-moans my name (Bailey, this time) and then our bodies grapple together, quick and eager, until we both have to give in.

Afterwards, I feel no regrets. Cody kisses the top of my head, holds my hand lightly as I lie with my head on his chest, the sheets strewn half off the bed. "I love you, Bailey," he murmurs. "I think maybe I always did, even before I knew who you really were."

"I love you, too, Cody," I say, kissing his chest, my eyelids drooping. His grip on my hand slackens even more as we begin to drift. My last thought is, _Best second date ever_.

We fold into each other at the door to Cabin 8-102 and the intensity returns. Then I hear Cody say, "Hey, Zack," his tongue still in my mouth, "Did you know Bailey's really a girl?"

* * *

**A/N: Obviously this scene would have led to a completely different story and would have deprived the Suite Life forum of Mr. Moseby's lost pants. And that would just plain suck. Reviews and feedback welcome nonetheless. Thanks, you guys, and a happy, creative 2010 to all you! Xoxoxo – Ellie**


	4. Alternate Golf Cart Scene

**A/N: One of things I love most about Disney shows is their spoofery of other shows and movies. I'm not actually a huge **_**Titanic**_** fan, but I was drawn to spoofing the movie in **_**Repercussions: Part 1**_** because the SLOD episode "The Kidney of the Sea" was so funny. I especially wanted to spoof the infamous handprint-on-a-foggy-car-window scene. Before AnotherParamoreFan gave me the idea that the excited couple could fall out of the golf cart, I contemplated various other directions for that scene, which occurred in Chapter 4 "Staying True to the Canon" of R1.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 1: Alternate Golf Cart Scene

* * *

**

Five minutes later we were down on the Promenade Deck, heading in the direction of Putt Putt Golf. The golf course, where we'd spent hundreds of hours perfecting our swings, closed at 10:00. Zack unlocked the back door with the all-access keycard he'd "borrowed" from the ship's front desk and ushered me inside. I was puzzled by this late-night visit. What did mini golf have to do with _Titanic_?

"Wow, that was awesome," I murmured. We'd just finished the famous handprint scene, right after the _Titanic_ hits the iceberg. Strictly speaking we didn't need to rehearse this since it wasn't part of our pared-down high school script and the Putt Putt golf cart didn't even have windows to fog up. But following a quick round of golf, Zack had insisted we stay true to the canon. In fact, I think that had been his "idea" all along.

"Yeah, totally." He reached up to kiss me and I smiled helplessly. I knew we had to return to our respective cabins soon, but curled up under Zack's jacket in the backseat of the golf cart, with his head resting on my chest and our arms wrapped around each other, I was already drifting off.

"Oh, shit," I heard him say suddenly.

Jolted awake, I listened . "Oh shit" was right...

Two shadowy figures appeared over the dashboard of the golf cart. From their voices, I exactly knew who they were. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller. Fear paralyzed me. Ironically Cody and I had been caught in a disturbingly similar scenario just before Christmas. But this time, with both cell phones on the floor, along with most of our clothes, there would be no chance to drive away the adults with a text message about a sudden emergency elsewhere on the ship. The only option was to squeeze my eyes shut and pray Zack wouldn't blow our cover by laughing at an inappropriate moment.

OR

"You're right, mini golf _is_ more fun when there's nobody here," I remarked, putting my feet up on the dashboard. We'd just played our fastest game ever on the dimly lit course and were taking a break in a golf cart parked by the Bermuda Triangle hole.

"Hey, sweet thang," said Zack, inching closer to me on the seat. "We could always rehearse the handprint scene."

"Zack!" I smacked his shoulder lightly. "That scene is _not_ in our script. Was that your 'idea' all long?"

Zack slid his arm around me. "Maybe. Nothin' wrong with staying true to the canon." His hand wandered up my thigh. "For the sake of art, of course."

"Baby," I opined, "nighttime debauchery in a golf cart just isn't my thing—even for the sake of dramatic art. And anyway, the golf cart doesn't have windows to fog up."

"Awww, you're no fun," he pouted but kept his arm around me. Now that that was settled, I leaned into him and yawned. The long day was catching up to me. I knew we had to get back to our respective cabins, but soon I curled up on the seat, with my head in his lap. He stroked my hair gently, and I felt myself drifting, drifting...

"Oh, shit," I heard him say suddenly.

Jolted awake, I listened. "Oh shit" was right.

Zack pulled me onto the floor, just as two as shadowy figures appeared beyond the side of the golf cart. From their familiar voices, we knew exactly who they were. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller. Fear paralyzed me. Ironically Cody and I had been caught in a disturbingly similar scenario just before Christmas. Cody had rescued us with a perfectly timed text message alerting the adults to an emergency elsewhere on the ship. I had my doubts Zack could think that quickly in a crisis, and I couldn't send a text myself since Cody had told him about that experience, but not my role in it. The only option was to cower under the seat, eyes squeezed shut, and pray Zack wouldn't blow our cover by laughing at an inappropriate moment.

OR

"You're right, mini golf _is_ more fun when there's nobody here," I remarked, putting my feet up on the dashboard. We'd just played our fastest game ever on the dimly lit course and were taking a break in a golf cart parked by the Bermuda Triangle hole.

"Hey, sweet thang," said Zack, inching closer to me on the seat. "We could always rehearse the handprint scene."

"Zack!" I smacked his shoulder lightly. "That scene is _not_ in our script. Was that your 'idea' all long?"

Zack slid his arm around me. "Maybe. Nothin' wrong with staying true to the canon." His hand wandered up my thigh. "For the sake of art, of course."

"Baby," I opined, "nighttime debauchery in a golf cart just isn't my thing—even for the sake of dramatic art. And anyway, the golf cart doesn't have windows to fog up."

"Awww, you're no fun," he pouted but kept his arm in place. When I looked at him again and saw the gleam in his eyes, I had to climb onto his lap. Our lips joined and soon we were really into the "rehearsal." He took off my blouse and I felt his fingers fumbling at my bra hook. I knew we were getting carried away, but the attraction between us was so intense that I couldn't stop.

"I want you, babe," he breathed in my ear. "You are sooo hot."

I felt the same way about him. Kissing him more deeply, I undid his jeans and tried not to dwell on the inappropriateness of what we were about to do.

Soon we were panting and grinding on the back seat, our hips pushing together faster and faster. I knew we were both so turned on in this unlikely place that we weren't going to last long. Suddenly Zack grabbed onto me hard and I threw my head back, enjoying every shared sensation. That was when I saw two shadowy figures appear at the first hole.

"Zack," I whispered urgently as he fell against me, breathing heavily, "we have a problem."

"What?" he mumbled. He was already beginning to relax in my arms.

"Moseby and Tutweiller," I explained. "They're here."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, all the other possibilities considered for the golf cart scene. The first one is a direct take on the actual scene in **_**Titanic**_**. Extra thanks again to AnotherParamoreFan for invaluable creative input. Reviews are always welcome. Xoxoxo – Ellie**


End file.
